moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
SODA-BOTL
The SODA-BOTL is Bakuzan Burlycloud's newest and loftiest goal yet for the Four Winds Trade Company. The SODA-BOTL acts as a general-purpose source of profit for the Company, supplementing even further the Trade Baron's already thriving business enterprises. With a nearly limitless flavor profile and self-blowing glass bottle mechanism, the SODA-BOTL appears to be self-sustaining in its output; just throw in some ingredients, mash some indeterminate buttons and get ready for your customized drink experience! Part One: The Low-down Originally a pile of scrap carefully positioned behind a crafty market vendor in Gadgetzan, Bakuzan and the Winds (eventually) saw the junk pile for what it really was; a rusted-out remnant of an original Kaja'Cola bottling machine. Of course, Bakuzan, being the profit-seeking Trade Baron she is, immediately began to haggle with the merchant - knowing what such a machine could do for the Company's bottom line. The seller in question, a shady looking Bilgewater-oriented Goblin named Rezzik, wouldn't budge on a lofty price tag, proportionally speaking. He was determined - and a bit eccentric - in that he'd insisted on winning a bet with a fellow Gadgetzan resident, being forced to create a new method of flight transportation out of what shoddy materials he could find laying around in the town's dump-off area. Goblins are, of course, known for bending the rules, and in doing so, he demanded a pair of humongous intact wings from a silthid creature in the nearby Gaping Chasm - reasoning that since it wasn't technically in the city, and he wasn't technically getting the wings himself, and if the Winds were technically going to just throw them out anyway, that he could use them in his bet. After receiving reassurance from the Goblin that they would secure the machine in exchange, the hesitant employees of the Winds headed to the Ruins. Part Two: Good Ol' Fashioned Bug Hunting! Bakuzan, Barsos and the Winds soon headed out for Tanaris' Gaping Chasm in order to reclaim the lauded bug parts. They chose to separate into two groups, one staying topside for aerial Stinger farming, the second group going into the hive itself to hunt down larger beetles with the wing-size needed. After slugging their way through carriage-sized, proboscis'd monstrosities, freeing trapped Goblins in varying revealing underwear and recovering one set of usable wings each, the Winds reconvened - only to have their stomping, thrashing and flailing awaken a huge Silithid colossus. It promptly swallowed Barsos whole, leaving the rest of the Company to fight to break him out of its carapace prison! It took the might of several handfuls of the new Employees, but the bug was bested; its chitinous shell cracked open to reveal two beautiful sets of symmetrical wings. Inside the colossus' stomach was a coffer with gold, jewels and other Uldum-esque rewards, which the Company happily split amongst themselves. The colossus' wings were promptly returned to Rezzik. After running afoul of the Winds' collective good moods with one too many Gnome insults, the Goblin found himself punched through the wall of his own shack and eating his fancy sunglasses. The blueprints were now in the Trade Baron's hands, and all that was left to do was track down the remaining parts! Part Three: Bandit Beatdown! [ WIP! ] Part Four: Pirate Plunder! [ WIP! ] Part Five: NetherSODA! [ WIP! ] Part Six: One Thousand Leagues Under the Needles! [ WIP! ]Category:Four Winds Trade Company Category:Burlycloud